jueves
by neechanfa
Summary: Todos los dias, su unico motivo para levantarse es el. ONESHOT XDDDD


**koonichiwa!**

**ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde que subi por ultima vez un fic..u.u .. pfff.. usteedes sabeen la escuela, la vida social.. HAHAHAoqqei no :D..! **

**este fan fic esta inspirado en la cancion de la oreja de van gogh, jueves. estaba yo dormida,la tele prendida y ya casi era para ir a la escuela,escuche la cancion y me enamore de ella! asi qe decidi hacer un fic de ella con mi pareja preferida de anime.=^0 ^=**

**ojala y les gustee ^^!**

**ni la cancion, ni naruto son mios. pero el fic si ^^ asi qe ven este fic en otro lugar favor de avisar!****

* * *

**

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*JUEVES*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.

Reconozcámoslo no soy una modelo, tampoco soy la chava mas inteligente que alguien pudiera conocer. No soy muy alta ni muy bajita, lo normal, tampoco soy gorda, cualquiera pensaría que me haría bien comer un poco. Mis ojos son verdes, mi cabello es rosa, me llega hasta mi cintura.

Todas las mañanas me levanto a las 5:00 am, ya que tengo que tomar el tren para ir al doctor; mi salud no es muy buena, desde muy pequeña he tenido problemas del corazón, y eso me obliga a ir todos los días al medico para checar que todo este bien; aquí en donde vivo no hay un doctor especializado en mi problema a si que tengo que ir hasta el otro pueblo en busca de ayuda y alargar un poco mas mi vida, pues me han dicho que una sorpresa no la resistiría mi corazón.

**Si fuera más guapa y un poco más lista**

**Si fuera especial, si fuera de revista**

**Tendría el valor de cruzar el vagón**

**Y preguntarte quién eres.**

Hoy, no será muy diferente...Lo único que me da ánimos de levantarme es que se que ahí estará el. Desde el primer día que lo vi me propuse no faltar nunca a mi chequeo. Su cabello negro azabache, su mirada, su tez blanca, su olor, su sonrisa de fábula, todo eso y más es lo que me impulsa y me motiva.

Siempre me levanto una hora antes para arreglarme y ponerme la ropa mas linda que tengo.

Antes de salir para la estación, me hecho una ultima mirada al espejo y sonrió pues me agrada lo que veo, pero mas tardo en subirme el autoestima que en que encuentro un defecto por pequeño que sea y todo se va a la basura.

_Por que no soy bonita! Por que no soy agradable a los ojos de las personas y sobre todo de el! Si no fuera por eso, no seria tan cobarde! – _me recrimino mentalmente

Llego a la estación y ahí esta el, como siempre parada con la mirada perdida en quien sabe donde. Mi corazón empieza a latir a mil por hora, siento mariposas en el estomago y empiezo a hiperventilar, no puedo creer que todo esto lo pueda causar el.

**Te sientas en frente y ni te imaginas**

**Que llevo por ti mi falda más bonita.**

**Y al verte lanzar un bostezo al cristal**

**Se inundan mis pupilas**.

Irónicamente todos los días viajamos en el mismo tren y nunca hemos entablado una conversación.

Volteas hacia el cristal y bostezas aburrido.

_Me pregunto en que estarás pensando-_me digo a mi misma

Y como una idiota me empiezo a imaginar lo feliz que seria contigo. Mis ojos me empiezan a arder y una lágrima amenaza con salir.

_Pero en que estoy pensando!-_ me detengo a tiempo

**De pronto me miras, te miro y suspiras**

**Yo cierro los ojos, tú apartas la vista**

**Apenas respiro me hago pequeñita**

**Y me pongo a temblar**

Sin querer hable en voz baja. Te interrumpo de tus pensamientos y me volteas a ver.

A mi se me hace chiquito el corazón, me pongo tan nerviosa que comienzo a temblar.

**Y así pasan los días, de lunes a viernes**

**Como las golondrinas del poema de Bécquer**

**De estación a estación enfrente tú y yo**

**Va y viene el silencio.**

**De pronto me miras, te miro y suspiras**

**Yo cierro los ojos, tú apartas la vista**

**Apenas respiro, me hago pequeñita**

**Y me pongo a temblar.**

Esta semana no pude ir al medico, pues mi corazón esta muy débil, por lo tanto no puedo viajar y no te puedo ver. Eres lo que le da sentido a mi vida. No se que paso, estaba todo tan bien. Yo recogía flores para llevarlas a la tumba de mi madre que no hace mucho que murió y cuando desperté estaba en mi cama, mi padre dormía a mi lado, me cuido toda la noche. Había sufrido un ataque.

Poco a poco me fui recuperando y por fin llego el día, llegue a la estación y ahí estabas.

**Y entonces ocurre, despiertan mis labios**

**Pronuncian tu nombre tartamudeando.**

**Supongo que piensas que chica más tonta**

**Y me quiero morir.**

Subimos al tren.

Entonces recuerdo una pequeña escena que ocurrió hace poco.

_------------flashback-----------_

_Sasuke!hijo! se te olvida tu almuerzo!-grito desesperada la mujer_

_Gracias!-respondió el cogiendo rápido el paquete que tenia en la mano_

_En el vagón una chica observaba atenta una chica ojiverde._

_Sasuukee-repetía la chava con sentimiento_

_---------------fin de flashback-----------_

No se de donde saco el valor para decir tu nombre.

_Sssaa-ssuu-kkee…_

No puedo creerlo! Había echado todo a perder! Como se me ocurrió tartamudear en ese momento! haz de pensar que soy una niña estúpida! Quiero morir!!

**Pero el tiempo se para y te acercas diciendo**

**Yo no te conozco y ya te echaba de menos.**

**Cada mañana rechazo el directo**

**Y elijo este tren.**

De pronto algo sorprenderte pasa. Pronunciaste las palabras más hermosas que jamás escucharía en mi vida...

_Hola! Que bueno que estas bien, puedes creer que no te conozco y te empezaba a extrañar. Debo confesarte algo, todos los días puedo irme en el tren directo, sin embargo, lo rechazo y escojo este tren pues se que tu estarás acá.- _dijo el sin rodeos.

**Y ya estamos llegando, mi vida ha cambiado**

**Un día especial este once de marzo.**

**Me tomas la mano, llegamos a un túnel**

**Que apaga la luz.**

De pronto esta todo oscuro, me guio de mis manos, busco tus labios y te beso. Tu aliento era fresco, tus labios eran suaves. Fue el momento más feliz de mi vida.

**Te encuentro la cara, gracias a mis manos.**

**Me vuelvo valiente y te beso en los labios.**

**Dices que me quieres y yo te regalo**

**El último soplo de mi corazón**

De pronto algo ocurre dentro de mí. Mi pecho me empieza a doler, no lo soporto. Mi corazón no resistió tanta alegría.

_-te quiero-_pronunciaste

Y yo como respuesta te dedico el ultimo latido de mi corazón.

* * *

**ojala y les haya gustado ^^ trate mucho de cuidar mi ortografia.. asi que si se me fue alguna palabra o signo, favor de perdonarme.. ^^ **

**espero bonitos reviews y por favor no sean duros conmigO!**

**atte; fatima-chaan! **


End file.
